La gagnante
by Luman
Summary: Laure s'était promis de garder son frère en vie.Même quand les deux partent pour les Hunger Games , elle fait de son mieux pour tenir sa promesse . Mais cela signifie une chose très simple : elle va devoir mourir , pour que lui vive ... Peut contenir des spoilers du tome 1 et 2 ,rating T par prudence. J'ai déjà écris cette fanfiction sur un autre site, c'est une version corrigée.
1. Prologue

_Katniss avait décidé de regarder avec Peeta les vidéos des vainqueurs qui participeraient à la troisième Expiation._ _Laure les avait intéressé,car les deux futurs mariés avaient entendu parler_ _d'elle dans leur famille. _

Onze ans auparavant:

_PDV: Laure_

Je fus réveillée par un cri :mon petit frère hurlait . Il avait fait un cauchemar. C'était normal: c'était sa première année, et il avait peur d'être aussi ,j'avais peur: c'était ma deuxième année et en seulement deux ans j'avais réuni douze inscriptions. Alors que je prenais mon petit frère dans mes bras afin de le rassurer, je vis mes parents et ma grand mère se réveiller. Si cette dernière et ma grand-mère me firent un pâle sourire, mon père,lui,comme à son habitude, nous ignora totalement. Il était comme ça depuis la mort de son propre père.

-Ce n'est rien, murmurai-je a Alex en m'arrachant à mes pensées, c'était un mauvais rêve.

-Et si c'était moi ? me demanda t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre a ça. Certes , Alex avait moins de chance que moi d'être pris,mais il pouvait quand même être choisi.

-Il faut y aller, nous lança notre mère.

Même le jour de la Moisson, il fallait travailler, au district Onze.

-Habille-toi ,dis-je à Alex.

Mon ordre s'adressait aussi à moi même ,nous nous exécutâmes donc, prîmes un petit déjeuner (une pêche chacun) et nous partîmes pour les vergers.

La matinée passa à la fois vite et lentement. Vite , car les futurs Tributs allaient bientôt être choisis. Lentement , car je me demandais si moi et mon petit frère allions être pris. A midi ,nous avons donc mangé , nous nous sommes débarbouillés et j'ai enfilée ma plus belle robe : une verte assez courte ,avec une ceinture en cuir qui la retenait à la taille. Elle était très belle ,mais assez vieille ,puisque qu'elle avait appartenu a ma mère et à ma grand mère. Je m'observais dans le miroir ,et je vis une jeune fille de treize ans, de taille moyenne , les cheveux noirs et la peau bronzée,ainsi que des yeux verts. Je vis une autre silhouette a travers le miroir fendu: mon frère. Nous avions les même cheveux noirs , la même peau bronzée , mais il avait les yeux d'un brun doux et innocent . Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise verte foncée.

-Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu es très belle.

Je lui souris tendrement.

-Merci , toi aussi.

-Laure, Alex ,nous appela notre père .

Je pris une grande inspiration : il fallait y aller. C'était étrange de voir toute cette foule sur la Grande place . Le Onze est immense et comptait plusieurs milliers d'habitants . Nous devions donc procéder à des éliminations.

-Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable! Piailla l'hôtesse du Onze, Éléonore Fidur.

Le maire et elle se mirent a parler des jours obscurs, de la Rébellion, de la punition pour la révolte: les Hunger Games.

-Et maintenant,voyons voir qui va représenter le tribut féminin du district Onze aux 64 ème Hunger Games!

Elle alla jusqu'à l'urne , tâtonna longuement dans les milliers de petits papiers et en sortit un. Elle l'ouvrit tranquillement , consciente que le Onze entier l'observait et attendait le nom. Et enfin ,elle l'annonça.

-Laure Vivian!

Je ne mis qu'une seconde a comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être moi ! Mon nom était enfoui sous des milliers de petits papiers. Et il devait bien avoir dans ce district quelqu'un capable de se porter volontaire ! Mais apparemment pas. J'allais participer aux Hunger Games. J'entendis Susie, ma meilleure amie, me murmurer d'avancer, et je m'exécutais.

Comme dans un rêve ,je me vis monter sur l'estrade, serrer la main du main du maire, faire face à la foule, je faisais tout pour ne laisser aucune expression passer sur mon visage: je le devais à mon frère. Je fixais donc un point et oubliais le monde . Je n'entendais rien ,ni la voix d'Éléonore ,ni le souffle du vent ,ni les sanglots de ma mère,par contre, j'entendis distinctement deux mots , le nom du tribut mâle:

_Alexander Vivian_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les Adieux

Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, pas Alex, pas mon frère ! Et pourtant si. Je le voyais s'avancer d'un pas hésitant. La foule était parfaitement silencieuse. Tous étaient horrifiés. Un frère et une sœur qui participent aux Hunger Games, c'était déjà arrivé, mais jamais la même année. -Non murmurai-je. Qu'ils m'envoient à la boucherie, passe encore, mais mon petit frère, ça, c'est intolérable. Je répétais: -Non! Hurlais-je, non! Alex! Je voulais courir, le prendre dans mes bras,mais un pacificateur m'en empêchait . -Non! Alex!Vous n'avez pas le droit !Alex ! ALEX ! Le pacificateur me traînait dans la maison du maire,dans une pièce somptueuse,mais je m'en fichais. Tous ce qui m'importait, c'était que mon frère aller participer aux Hunger Games, et qu'il allait mourir. stoppais-je. Non. Je ne le laisserait pas mourir. Je ferais tout pour le protéger. Alors l'évidence s'imposa à moi. Si je voulais le garder en vie, le protéger, j'allais devoir me sacrifier. Je contrôlais ma peur et m'obligeais à me calmer. Il le fallait. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant ma meilleure amie Susie rentrer. Je me jetais dans ses bras. -Ça va, me murmura-t-elle, tes parents sont avec ton frère . Susie me connaissait par cœur : elle savait que je voulais savoir comment allait Alex . Je hochais la tête. -Dis-lui que je l'aime ,s'il te plaît. -Bien sur. Maintenant, écoute moi : tu sais te nourrir, et tu sais te servir d'un couteau. C'était vrai. Dans les vergers et les champs, nous utilisons des couteaux afin de couper certaines récoltes,comme les fruits trop murs . Il était déjà arrivé que je lance un couteau: il y avait parfois des grooslings, des oiseaux sauvages, qui se baladaient dans les prés. On ne leur courais pas après: on leur tirait dessus. C'était l'occasion de manger un peu de viande. Et puis je courrais vite et je savais sauter d'arbre en arbre, telle un singe , ce qui pouvait être utile. -Oui , répondis-je , mais je veux sauver mon frère. Elle ne fut pas étonner : elle s'y attendait . -Alors il faut que tu fasses une alliance avec Alex et que tu restes avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Bien sur . Elle avait raison . Mourir dès les premières minutes du jeux n'allait lui servir à rien. -Oui murmurai-je ,oui. Il fallait aussi que je dise au revoir. -Susie (elle me regarda , une sourcil levé),il faut que tu sache que tu es ma meilleure amie , que toutes ces heures passées avec toi dans les champs ont rendus le travail moins pénible. Une foule de souvenirs passa dans ma tête. Nous deux en train de rire aux éclats ;en train d'embêter mon frère; en train de courir dans les champs; racontant a l'autre ses petits secrets . Et voilà. Nous avons les larmes aux yeux toutes les deux maintenant. Un pacificateur interrompit cette scène d'émotion en rentrant brusquement . -C'est terminé. Et il prit Susie par le bras et l'emmena dehors. La seconde visite fut celle du reste de ma famille. Alors que ma mère me serrait dans ses bras, je vis mon père s'asseoir a côté de nous, sur le canapé, l'air hésitant. Grand-mère, par contre, resta debout. L'étreinte avec ma mère terminée, je m'avançais vers mon père. Il eu l'air surpris. C'est vrai que nous nous ne entendions pas très bien, lui et moi. -Veille sur elles ,fis-je d'une voix dure,en parlant de maman et de grand-mère,tu as intérêt à veiller sur elles, d'accord ? -Je vais essayer, me répondit-il. Je me radoucis un peu. -J'espère bien. Et chose incroyable, il me prit dans mes bras. Au début , je fus tentée de le repousser,mais je le laissais finalement faire. Il était musclé et je me sentais en sécurité, coupée du monde. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait étreint, je devais avoir 3 ou 4 ans. Mais après la mort de son père,avec qui il était très proche, il s'était effondré. Il se levait, mangeait, cueillait, mais ne parlait pas, ne nous protégeait pas. Il ne vivait pas. Si au début, j'avais eu peur pour lui, j'avais ensuite peur de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire. Je m'étais donc éloigné de lui, et lui de moi. C'est à cette période que je m'étais rapproché d'Alex. Aujourd'hui, quand je vais partir pour les Hunger Games, pour une mort certaine, je me rends compte de ça fait 10 ans que j'en voulais a mon père parce qu'il n'a pas fait son deuil assez vite a mon goût. Une raison vraiment stupide, et maintenant je ne pourrais pas me faire pardonner. Je lui rendis son étreinte. -Je suis vraiment désolée, sanglotais-je contre son torse. -Moi aussi, me répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Il avait compris de quoi je parlais. Je le lâchais lentement, puis me tournais vers ma grand-mère. Comme elle n'aimait les câlins, je lui pris les mains,et je sentis qu'elle me donnait quelque chose. Une chaîne, ou un collier. -Je t'aime. Elle me sourit doucement. -Moi aussi. Le pacificateur rentra de nouveau . -C'est terminé. Mais cette fois ,il n'emmena personne de force . Je n'eut plus qu'a leur dire : -Je vous . La porte se referma sur eux, et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule. Pour aller jusqu'à la gare, on a dû une voiture,et du coup, le trajet ne fut pas long. C'était la première fois que je montais dans une voiture. J'aurais étais fascinée si je n'avais pas aussi peur. Où étais mon frère? Il n'était pas avec moi. Heureusement que je n'avais pas pleuré,car la gare grouillait de caméras , de journalistes, de reporters, d'écrans géants. Ce n'étais pas un problème pour moi. Je savais jouer la comédie. J'arrivais parfaitement à donner l'impression que je m'ennuie et c'était tant mieux. Je vis enfin mon frère. Je le connais, et je savais qu'il avait envie de courir vers moi, de se blottir contre moi,et pour être honnête, j'avais envie de faire la même chose. Mais je me retins et lui fis signe d'attendre. Nous pourrions nous parler dans le train. Nous restions là quelques minutes pour que les caméras nous filment, puis on nous laissa monter dans le train. Dès que je fus à l'intérieur,j'eus le souffle coupé par tant de luxe. Il s'ébranla aussitôt et partons pour le Capitole. 


End file.
